


Desecrating the Library

by Descendree



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AND the chaise longue, Also the library is there again, ESPECIALLY the chaise longue, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendree/pseuds/Descendree
Summary: “Yea yea, the library’s a paradise. I get it, ya nerd. But have you ever, like, totallyscrewed the Princess’ brains outin there?”
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 60
Kudos: 265





	1. The Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightMamaSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightMamaSun/gifts).



> Behold! A gift for the wonderful [Royal](https://twitter.com/BrightMamaSun1)! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Originally, this was supposed to just be a simple, PWP-oneshot about Al and Charlie getting it on in the library... but it kind of evolved into something _more_ , so now this fic is devided into two chapters. This is the first one.  
> Also, everything that happens in this fic takes place _before_ chapter 56 of the Library-fic. Just so you know!
> 
> Now - please enjoy!^^

Alastor should have known this beforehand, to be completely fair.

The Radio Demon only had himself to blame for the downright _ridiculous_ thought that he could have a normal conversation with Angel Dust during dinner every once in a while. But in Alastor’s defense – he had been talking to the spider demon about the hotel’s _library._ Not some sort of secret dark room in which sinners of all sorts hid away in order to have a quick and meaningless shag with one another, oh no no no – it was the _library._

Ah, the library. A bright, happy room, filled to the brim with books. Antique books. Modern books. Good books. Questionable books – heavens, why _not?_ All literary works that had been published over the past couple of centuries could be found in Charlie’s personal collection of timeless classics and almost-forgotten masterpieces. They laid there, on the shelves Niffty tried so hard to keep dustless, patiently waiting for the next pair of curious hands to pull them out of their wooden confinement. 

A nice, safe place. Warm and comforting. Welcoming and accepting.

_Sacred._

“Yea yea, the library’s a paradise. I get it, ya nerd. But have you ever, like, totally _screwed the Princess’ brains out_ in there?”

The piece of meat Alastor had been about to eat fell off his fork and plopped onto his plate with an undignified _splat._

“What,” he managed, caught off guard, staring at the mischievously grinning Angel Dust with his own frozen, manic smile still in place (just like his fork, which was still hovering in the air).

“Oh methinks ya heard me just _fine,_ smiles,” Angel said, his eyes flashing back and forth between Alastor and Charlie, who sat a few chairs away from the two of them, at the other side of the dinner table. “Come on – you and blondie over there have been foolin’ around for a while now – don’t tell me you two never… _did_ anything in there...”

Alastor narrowed his red eyes at his table companion and took a slightly firmer hold on his cutlery. Yet, he still smiled – and he knew exactly what to say in response to this fiend. 

“You’re the most utterly degrading, pathetic and perverted being I have ever spoken to. Please don’t breathe in my general direction.”

“True, true,” Angel Dust sighed, picking with a knife in-between his pointy teeth and leaning an elbow on the table (the way he effortlessly broke every single rule of basic dining etiquette still baffled Alastor up to this day), “but that was _not_ my question here, now was it?”

At that moment, Alastor would have liked to use his tentacle arms to pick the spider man next to him up and chuck him through the nearest window, as _violently_ as he could, preferably right into the muddiest, hottest puddle of lava-muck there was to find in Hell. And then smash a refrigerator on top of the drowning lowlife, just for good measure, before calling it a day.

But alas, they were still having dinner. It would be bad manners to throw sinners through windows during dinnertime – and simply answering Angel Dust would take less effort. Probably.

“No,” Alastor therefore said, stabbing his piece of meat a tad fiercer than was needed to, “Charlie and I never did such… _vulgar_ things in the library.”

“Why not?” Angel Dust asked.

“For starters, we’re not whores.”

“Ouch.”

“Like you.”

“Yea I _got that,_ Al.”

Alastor just ignored him and first took a bite of his meat, before continuing. 

“Second, there is no need for us to resort to having sexual intercourse in the library whatsoever. We are a perfectly normal, functioning couple and we have made very good agreements on when we should engage in more intimate exercises.” 

_“Exercises,_ huh?” Angel Dust yawned – loudly. “Holy _crap,_ man. I hope for Charlie's sake that that boring _yap_ of yours is capable of doing _more_ than just affirming what a stuffy wiseass you are, _if ya catch my drift_.”

For once, Alastor _did_ catch his drift and he almost, _almost_ brashly told the other demon that he, as a matter of fact, had never received any complaints from Charlie regarding _that_ specific sex-related activity – she said “yes” and “oh god” and a lot during those times after all, which was a fairly definitive sign he was doing something good down there. Also, there was the needy gasping, high-pitched yelping and the arm flapping. 

Oh dear god, the _arm flapping_. 

Charlie tended to anxiously flap with her arms a _lot_ whenever he went down on her – until he finally took her restless hands and put them on his head instead. She’d instantly hold on tight. But never too tight. It was rather adorable.

Fortunately enough for Charlie, Alastor then reminded himself that Angel Dust didn’t need to know about all _that_ – so he just smirked arrogantly at the spider demon.

Angel Dust gave him a nasty look in return, but didn’t seem as impressed as Alastor had wanted him to be.

“Don’t act so high-and-mighty, smiles – you and I both know you’re a fucking _amateur_ when it comes down to sex. Not that anything’s wrong with _that,_ but guess what, yer darlin’ Charlie _isn’t_ a rookie – and I bet she has a _lot_ of fucked-up kinks she’d like to do with you. Ain’t it so?”

Alastor decided he found his now-empty plate a lot more interesting than answering the depraved sex worker next to him. 

To that, Angel scoffed. “Yea you better keep silent – you don’t need to tell me I’m right. I heard through the grapevine that Charlie likes to _experiment,_ ya see? To try out _new things_. Nothing _you_ could offer her, really. You better enjoy her attention as long as you can, ‘cause she’ll grow _bored_ of you and your sad sex arsenal within a few weeks – _believe_ you me.”

A silence fell.

No, really.

The _entire dining hall_ fell dead silent – and that’s when Alastor realized he and Angel Dust _might_ had been speaking a bit too rambunctious about this rather sensitive subject, since there were now fifty pairs of eyes (give or take a few) fully concentrated on the two bickering sinners.

All but Charlie’s, who was happily chatting away with Vaggie about how lovely everything was and how wonderful Vaggie’s mediocre cooking tasted.

“—and that’s why I _really_ think we should eat with the rest of the hotel’s sinners like this more often! Eating together like this is good for the group cohesion, you know? Oh, oh – and you should start putting more of that tabasco sauce into other dishes, Vag! It gives the food just that little more… _oompf,_ know what I mean?”

“Yeah, sure,” Vaggie monotonously said, glaring over Charlie’s shoulder at both Alastor and Angel Dust (which was an impressive feat for somebody with just one eye). She even shook her head dismissively at them ever so slightly, like a disappointed educator.

“What are you looking at?” Charlie said – and finally noticed the eerie silence in the room. She glanced around, blinking with those large, yellow-black eyes Alastor loved so much. “What’s the matter, guys?”

Her eyes met Alastor’s on the other side of the table and she curved her lips upwards in a coy, secretive way that only Alastor knew its meaning of. He _instantly_ perked up, beaming _such_ a sincere smile of sheer, unabashed devotion at Charlie that Husk – sitting next to the Princess and Vaggie – almost choked in a piece of broccoli from the weird, disgusting cuteness of it all. 

“Ho ho! Nothing’s wrong, my dear! We were just marveling at Vaggie’s _outstanding_ cooking qualities! **Isn’t that so, my fellow doomed worms?** ” 

As soon as Alastor’s gaze left Charlie’s, he fiercely glowered around the table. Gone was the fondness in his face, his broad smile getting something downright _venomous_ as his crimson eyes lit up like the most demonic stoplight the hotel had ever seen. Naturally, everybody hastily hummed a terrified “yeah” or “uh-huh” and simultaneously started shoving food into their mouths again.

While Charlie squealed in delight and went back to showering (a tired-looking) Vaggie with praise, Alastor folded his hands together, leaning his chin on top of them. He wondered what he should do first: think of a plan to efficiently murder Angel Dust without getting into trouble for that later, or actually _think_ about what that perverted wench had mocked him with.

And since Angel Dust had (very wisely) left the table a minute or so ago, there was just the latter option left.

He groaned – inwardly, that is. 

See? He _really_ shouldn’t have started that conversation with Angel Dust.

*****  
  
**

  
Now it would have been easy for Alastor to simply _laugh_ at everything that Angel Dust had confronted him with and continue his merry day-to-day life, but – as much as he loathed to admit it – he knew the spider demon had a point.

As open-minded and experienced Charlie was concerning sex and everything that came with it, as old-fashioned and inexperienced Alastor was concerning that very same topic. He wasn’t ashamed about that, oh no no, not in the least, ha ha, oh dear, he couldn’t care less – but now that he was in a committed relationship with somebody who outspokenly _loved_ having sex and _indeed_ wouldn’t object to some excitement and experimentation in-between the bedsheets every once in a while, he let his mind wander. 

It was a fact Charlie was always the one who initiated sexual intercourse between the two of them. 

She did that in a surprisingly _endearing_ way, too, because no matter how sensual and overwhelmingly passionate the Princess could be in bed, her initial shyness and embarrassment about suggesting sex in the first place was always a treat to experience. Alastor cherished the way she would stumble over her clumsily spoken words and try her hardest to be patient with him – as if Alastor after all this time _still_ didn’t recognize the clear signs that told him Charlie wanted to make love to him.

He always gave in to her.

He hadn’t told Angel Dust _that_ much during dinner – but yes, he always agreed to have sex with his Princess… as soon as she had managed to get the words out, naturally.

Alastor _never_ was the one to start about sex, though. He absolutely didn’t mind sleeping with Charlie, and maybe one could even say he thoroughly _enjoyed_ it, as long as it was with her – but he would never walk up to her and brusquely drag her away to the nearest room to bend her over a random desk and completely _ravish_ her.

So yes – perhaps he should try being the proactive one for once… and perhaps he indeed should have sex with Charlie in the library, just so he could gloat about it to Angel Dust later. Of course, none of this was to ease his mind about the possibility of Charlie eventually losing interest in him because of his low sex drive – pshh, oh no, _perish_ the thought!

But still.

In many ways, this scenario was worthy of playing out.  
  


  
*******

Even though he was rather determined to sexually bewitch the Princess of Hell in the library the next day, Alastor – rightfully – predicted he would sleep quite awfully the night before.

Now Alastor never was a good sleeper to begin with, with him waking up at least seven to twelve times each night, simply because every single sound, no matter how soft and gentle and non-threatening, immediately woke him up – but now that he realized he was going to get out of his comfort zone and take the initiative, something he had never done before, in terms of the fairly incomprehensible art of love-making… 

…well, let’s just say the bags underneath his eyes weren’t going to get any _prettier,_ that’s for sure. 

However, that was something he was prepared to deal with. Alastor wasn’t one for postponing matters, once he had set his mind on something. 

He _was_ _going to_ _do this_.

And he knew _exactly_ how to mentally prepare himself for this astronomical huge step forwards he was going to make.

So that night, deciding sleep was for the weak anyway, Alastor gently pushed Charlie’s snoozing body off of him, had some minor difficulties freeing his butt from her grabby hands (Charlie’s bizarre fascination with his behind baffled him even more than Angel Dust’s awful table manners did) and he got out of bed. 

A swift visit to the library would do, he told himself, as he kept swatting at Charlie’s persistent touchy hands. 

Yes. Surely it would!  
  


  
*******

  
“Alastor?”

Without sitting up, Charlie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stared at Alastor’s feverishly reading figure next to her in bed. Morning had broken already and some rays of light the Hellish sun shone crept through the creaks and splits of Charlie’s curtains. It would have been a lovely sight any other day – but Charlie couldn’t help but feel slightly startled when this sparse brightness hit Alastor in a fairly unflattering way, showing her that the deer demon most likely had suffered through a rough night.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Alastor, who, in spite of how he looked, was not hindered by his lack of sleep in the least, snapped his head up and instantly _destroyed_ the book, by letting it spontaneously evaporate on the spot. 

“Ah – good _morning,_ my love! How are you this fine day?”

“I’m okay.” Charlie raised herself up from the mattress and folded her legs together, eying her lover critically. “Hey – were you reading just now?”

“Yes!”

“For how long?”

“The entire night!”

“Jesus _Christ,_ Al.”

“Yes, I know – I’m pretty dissatisfied I didn’t get to finish it sooner as well! Turns out reading absolute _garbage_ slows me down more than I would like to admit!”

Charlie tilted her head to the side. “So… I guess you couldn’t sleep again, huh? You should have woken me up – maybe I could have helped you out.”

Alastor smiled, charmed by Charlie’s concern, and shook his head. “That’s very kind of you, my love, but as you know, this isn’t something new. These nights happen every now and then. You don’t need to worry about it.”

Charlie blushed when he reached out a hand to her and affectionately caressed the side of her face, his fingers softly grazing her cheeks. 

“Well – in that case, what were you reading, then?” she decided to ask him, giving him a fond smile.

He chuckled weakly. “Ah, I wish I could tell you. But I don’t want to.”

The lovely blonde Princess raised one of her eyebrows.

“Okay. I have many questions.”

“And _I_ have worked up an appetite! What are the odds!” Alastor cackled. He grabbed Charlie’s shoulders to pull her close and peck her on forehead, before resolutely leaving the warmth of the bedsheets – yet again. “Well then! I better go get some breakfast, before all those irritating sinners have devoured all of the _good_ grub! I’ll be seeing you later, my dear!” 

As Alastor hastily changed himself into his regular clothes with a sharp snap of his fingers and almost crashed into a closet and a lamp in his hurry to get out of Charlie’s bedroom, Charlie watched him leave in silence, touching her forehead.  
  


  
*****  
  
**

  
The rest of the morning, Alastor was doing the best he could to keep a cool head. All while the clock _kept ticking_ , and the moment Charlie and he would have their break was approaching him with a dazzling speed. 

He was running out of time – and even _worse,_ he had _no_ idea _whatsoever_ how things were going to work out for him. 

He had hoped that putting all of his precious night time into reading one of the (allegedly) trashiest, sleaziest and raunchiest pieces of – well, let’s just call it _woman’s fiction_ – Charlie’s library had to offer him would enlighten him in some ways, help him get _inspired,_ or at least _motivated._

However, the only enlightening conclusion Alastor had reached was that the piece of smut confused the hell out of him.

More than once during his nightly reading session, he had reread the summary on the back and studied the tacky picture of the buff man and the scarcely clothed woman on the front, to see if this _really_ was one of those fabled erotica books he had heard so much about. 

He doubted it, in all fairness, because whenever the story seemed to go in a sexual direction (and Alastor got ready to – _learn new things_ ), the author suddenly began to describe… fruits, flowers and other nature-related things? There was no talk about reproductive organs whatsoever, as far as Alastor could tell! None of it made any _sense,_ either: clothes just magically disappeared and reappeared at will, and there was also this one scene that seemed to be about the female and male lead having intercourse – but then they suddenly _sat on a horse_?

You _can’t have sex on a horse_!

Or can you?

“Well _duh_ of course you can,” a small voice suddenly piped up, “you just need to be like really _balanced_ you know??”

Distracted, Alastor looked down to see where the peppy voice came from – and his eyes met the huge, bulging eyeball of Niffty. The little red-haired lady was armed with a duster and a cleaning cloth of some sort. She, as always, seemed _very_ excited to see him. Most of the time, this feeling was mutual, even _if_ the hyperactive darling sometimes said, read and did things that made Alastor question her presumed sanity: for such an adorable girl, Niffty sure loved her explicit and downright _sick_ porn works…

But…

His eyes widened and he gasped.

But _that was it_!

Niffty, the second biggest pervert the hotel had to offer him, could actually _help him out_ here!

“Niffty, my dear!” he cried out, suddenly bending down to look at Niffty in a way that would have been incredibly disrespectful and intimidating to anybody _but_ Niffty, “I need your advice, my lovely one-eyed ladybug! Do you have a minute?”

Niffty cheerfully and kind of breathlessly replied that she had all the time in the _world_ for her biggest shipping tool in existence (Alastor pretended he hadn’t heard that) and so, Alastor told her in none- _too_ -detailed words what was bothering him and that he would like to know how to face this erotic dilemma.

The maid listened patiently to him, her cute little smile stretching out to an _humongous_ one when it dawned on her just _what_ Alastor was up to, and she only spoke up when she was sure Alastor had told her everything he had wanted her to know.

“So you want to nail Charlie in the library,” she crudely summarized his carefully-explained problem.

Cringing, the Radio Demon refrained from answering for a moment to check his surroundings. Except for the two of them, the hallway he had been pacing around in was empty – and he therefore granted Niffty a stiff nod.

“Oh my god Al you dirty _scoundrel_ you!!” she shrieked.

Already regretting this, he simply nodded once more. “Yes. Yes I am.”

“But you don’t know how to start the Princess-porking right?”

“That’s – right.” Alastor hesitated. “I have tried to look into the matter, I… may even have read one of those so-called Harlequin-things, for crying out loud, but… unfortunately, I still don’t know what I am supposed to do. What is _expected_ of me.”

Niffty grinned. “That’s _adorable!”_

He just stared at her with a tight smile, his already big eyes growing even bigger. For the very first time, he was having second thoughts about an old promise he had made to himself many decades ago, which was to never _ever_ hurt Niffty, not even when she was like _this_ and tended to get on his nerves.

“Yes, well,” Alastor decidedly said, folding his hands on his back and doing his best to keep his teeth from grinding together too much, “do you have any tips to spare, hmm?”

“Yea sure,” Niffty chirped. “Just be yourself Al!”

“And?”

“No that’s it!”

“Be myself.”

“Yea!!”

“My own, sex-avoiding self.”

“Yea!!”

Alastor, getting more frustrated with the bouncy girl by the passing minute, brought his hands up to his temples and tenderly rubbed them, urgently reminding himself that there was absolutely no honor nor pleasure to be found in snapping the small fry’s neck, no matter how much she seemed to beg for it. 

“My dear, do – do you _hear_ what you are saying? Did you even hear what _I_ said? I’d _gladly_ be myself in _any_ other situation, but in _this_ particular one, being myself would mean not undertaking any action in the library at _all_!”

“Oh wow you _really_ think that huh?” Niffty stared at him with something that looked a lot like _pity_ in her single eye. “Geez Al and here I was thinking you were a _clever_ guy ha ha.”

Alastor cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“You _want_ to bang Charlie in the library right??”

“I – Yes.”

She shrugged. “Then it’ll happen! It’ll happen as long as you _want_ it to happen you know?” Niffty showed him her most encouraging grin. “If it feels right it _is_ right! You don’t even need to think about it ‘cause you’ll _know!_ Just do what you want to do and you’ll be occupying Vagistan in no time!” 

Alastor, unwittingly intrigued, half-heartedly thought about asking his female friend where in all the seven layers of Hell she learned such insane slang – but ultimately simply sighed.

“Yes Niffty, whatever you say. Thank you for your help. I suppose.”

“You’re welcome Al!!” The small demoness chuckled and put up a miniscule thumb. “I’ll be rooting for you between 12 and 1! You go bonk Charlie! Pin her down and get some Princess booty!”

Alastor smirked at that, rolling with his eyes. “Hm-hm.”

“Bump your nasties!”

And the smirk disappeared. “Alright then.”

“Do the old frickle-frackle! 

“Niffty.”

“Clean the cobwebs with the womb broom!”

“Walking away now.”

And surely, before Niffty could taint his brain with even more unorthodox terms for having sexual relations any further, Alastor turned on his heels and briskly walked out of the hallway, quietly cursing himself under his breath for having wasted precious time he could have used to get some _useful_ information instead.

It was already half past eleven now. 

There was no way he, at this point in time, could still decently prepare himself for what he was planning to do in just 30 minutes.  
  


  
*****  
  
**

  
Now, in general, Alastor and Charlie spent about one hour in the library each and every day, during their break time, around noon. 

It was the place they could rest, sit together and – read books, really, there wasn’t much more to do in a chamber that was packed with bookcases and, well, _books._

For both Alastor and Charlie, the library was a very special place. It had all started in the library after all, with Charlie needing a place to get away from the hustle-and-bustle of the rest of the hotel and Alastor simply following her into that same room one day. They had read books in there together. They had held hands in there together. They had fallen in love in there – together as well? Alastor wasn’t sure who fell for who first, if he had to be honest. But it did take him a long time (and even more sweet kisses and warm embraces from Charlie) before he was willing to admit that he loved her, too.

And all of it had happened in there – in the library.

Was he really going to try and desecrate this holy place, which meant so much to him and Charlie?

Was he really _that_ dishonorable?

Well. Better not answer _that,_ now.


	2. The Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie: it kind of surprised me how many people liked the first chapter! 8DDDDDD I got a lot of great reacions and responses and gah, thank you all so much for that!^^ I didn't see it coming!  
> The first chapter even got some artists to make art about it! I mean, _WHOA!_ That's too much, guys - but thank you anyway, of course! It made me happy _and_ it made me chuckle at the same time!
> 
> Want to know what Al looked like when he stressed the heck out and tried reading an erotic book? [Chisena](https://twitter.com/ChisenaArt) actually made a compelling [drawing](https://twitter.com/ChisenaArt/status/1269856501948051486) of that particular scene. It's rather hilarious! XDDDD
> 
> Want so see some exciting butt-grabbing by Charlie's thirsty little hands? No problem! [Gabs](https://twitter.com/grapeyfruits) has got your back with [this](https://twitter.com/grapeyfruits/status/1269967570175578113) particular piece of art! 8DDDDDDD
> 
> Now - I know what you're here for. Not going to slow you down any longer - just read and (hopefully) enjoy the smut.

“How are you feeling, Al?”

Alastor, who had just closed the door of the library behind the two of them, felt a slight shock shoot through his spine as his Princess’ gentle hand landed on his back. Her hand was _warm_ though, and its slight, reassuring pressure against his body somewhat eased the tense sensation that had taken over his system ever since the seemingly casual conversation with Angel Dust, the evening before.

It was just the two of them now. Just him and Charlie. Him and the person he loved so very dearly. The person who, in turn, loved him as well, together with all of his shortcomings and inexperience.  
  
She wouldn’t _touch_ him like that otherwise. She wouldn’t _feel_ like that otherwise. Charlie was perfectly aware of who he was, what he could do and what he wasn’t able to do. She _knew_ him. She _accepted_ him – all of him, just like he accepted all of her.  
  
The one he should be with – the aforementioned observations were all signs that told him it _had_ to be her. 

This realization alone proved to have a soothing effect on his nerves and finally, for the first time in many, many tiresome hours, Alastor let his shoulders relax and he turned around, allowing the wonderful sparkle of Charlie’s patient smile to both entice and unwind him at the very same moment.

“I’m feeling fine, my love,” he said, as he put his hand against her wavering one, awkwardly hanging in the air now that Alastor had decided to face her. His claw-like, more demonic hand glided into hers and his slender fingers coaxed themselves in-between her pale ones, giving her small hand an affectionate squeeze. It was a fairly bizarre sight – a hand like his holding a hand like Charlie’s as carefully as it could. It was all kinds of ridiculous, really, but he knew he couldn’t help it, not even if he had wanted to.

Charlie quietly looked from their connected hands to his face, her own expression giving away that she seemed a bit lost in her own thoughts, as if she thought about complicated matters that, perhaps, involved Alastor. Her hand gripped his back, however, and her smile was bright and pleasant as she wordlessly started to walk to the chaise longue, taking Alastor by the hand with her.

On the large, dark red chaise longue, the two books they had been reading for a while now were waiting for them – but when Alastor wanted to take up his book, Charlie snatched the book away and shook her head at him.

“I think you’ve read more than enough already today, Al. Why don’t you take a nice little beauty sleep instead?”

“A _beauty_ sleep,” Alastor repeated, his smile twitching a little in amusement. “You think I might need one?”

“No.” She didn’t elaborate on that, she just looked up at him, that gorgeous being, like the way she _always_ did when she needed the erratic butterflies in his stomach to go on a love-struck rampage, her already flushed cheeks reddening a little bit more.

“Alright,” Alastor barely managed to mutter, too taken in by her charms to go against her wishes, and simply sat down on the couch’s velvety seating. He had thought that _that_ would have been enough to satisfy Charlie, but she made a disapproving sound with her tongue, put her hands on his shoulders, made him twist a bit to the side and pushed him against the cushy stuffing of the chaise longue’s head-rest.

Alastor wanted to make a comment about – _something,_ yes, most likely something about her adorable insistence to let him rest… but he found himself being unable to utter a single word when the Princess sat on the lounge couch as well and snuggled her more petite frame in-between his legs. His heart jumped a little when her backside rubbed against his lower abdomen, just a _tad_ too insistently for it to be _completely_ innocent – but then Charlie settled down against him, her back resting cozily against Alastor’s chest and her blonde hair tickling his face.  
  
As Alastor grew more and more at comfortable with this intimate position and situation and wrapped his arms around her oh so very nice and familiar feeling body, merely so he could have her in his arms, in which she belonged, Charlie raised her voice.

“Did – did you know that we’ve been using this long couch _wrongly_ all this time?”

“Is that so,” Alastor said, hugging her closer and taking in her scent.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure a chaise longue is actually a one-person-couch-thing. You’re supposed to sit with your back against that high head-rest and your legs should lie down on the rest of the sofa – like you are doing now, really. That’s why it’s so long. We both have been sitting on it for the last couple of months, but – well, that actually wasn’t the right way to use it.”

“Well I beg to differ.” Alastor leaned towards her and pressed a kiss to the blonde, bouncy mess that was Charlie’s hair. “I think we have been using it correctly all this time, my dear beloved.”

“O-oh,” Charlie mumbled.

“Hm?”

“That – that was a new one.”

“Dear beloved?”

“Yeah.”

Alastor smiled. “Like the sound of it?”

“Like _your_ sound of it.”

He made a strangled noise as he tried to keep his insane delight about Charlie’s darling remark to himself. She was too much for him, she was _way_ too much, and he loved every single time she was too much and went too far and made him want to engulf her with all of the affection he had saved up, all especially for _her._

When he eventually calmed down a bit again, he noticed something: Charlie hadn’t taken up her book either. It sat on the foot end of the chaise longue, on top of Alastor’s book, while Charlie herself rested herself against him, fidgeting with her hands, showing no signs whatsoever she was going to start reading anytime soon.

Ah – so they were just going to enjoy their time together in the library like _this,_ then? Simply lazing around, embracing each other, not saying much?

Well that was alright with Alastor, really. He had more or less given up on trying to seduce and make love to Charlie in the library anyway…

…even though he _had_ to admit the mere thought of taking control of the vaguely sultry atmosphere and physically making Charlie – accepting, warm, sweet Charlie – his all over again, here and now, made his breath catch in his throat.

Oh.

_“It’ll happen as long as you **want** it to happen you know? If it feels right it **is** right! You don’t even need to think about it ‘cause you’ll **know**!”_

Alastor blinked as he remembered Niffty’s at the time less-than-helpful words.

She had been right all along. How about _that._

But – no. 

No, Charlie was not anticipating this. She merely wanted to lounge and cuddle with him and he was okay with that as well. This was enough. To Hell’s Void with that disgusting Angel Dust’s challenge. Alastor contentedly hummed a bit to himself as he put some of Charlie’s golden locks behind her ear, which felt surprisingly hot to the touch. He first thought nothing of it and smiled at her as he noticed her two dark orbs sought contact with his.

Then he froze up for a bit.

She peeked at him. Her eyes were wide open, yet still seemed… _heavy,_ in a way. On her face, an intense blush bloomed and it painted her normally so white skin with the prettiest shades of pink and red. Her lips were separated and her breathing was too _visible_ – her entire being rose and sunk with every heaving of her chest. Her hands clutched at the fabric of her pants, as if they were too tight for her, and it wasn’t enough, this wasn’t enough, this wasn’t enough, this wasn’t enough at all.

And it wasn’t enough for _him,_ either.

Instead of waiting for Charlie to voice what she wanted to ask him, to make the actual first move, as she always did and he always expected her to do, he didn’t give it a second thought this time and took this chance.

Wordlessly, he pushed Charlie’s hair out of the way and put a hand to the side of her neck, tilting it, granting him access to her fair skin. Charlie had just enough time to jolt up and let out a shuddering and surprised whimper as he connected his mouth to her neck and softly bit her there. 

Then he kissed her there. Then he bit her there again. He alternated between kissing and biting the delicate surface of his lover’s neck, making sure to mark each and every piece of flesh with his hungry mouth and teeth. Charlie didn’t protest and encouraged him to go on by stammering words that weren’t actual words at all – just quiet, excited moans, her hands suddenly gripping his upper legs, her nails digging into his skin. 

Alastor wanted to taste more of her, but her white shirt, shielding the rest of her body against his now more than obvious lust for her, was in the way. Without discontinuing his hard kisses and nips to Charlie’s already abused neck, he hooked his fingers under her black suspenders and silently pulled them off her shoulders. He made sure they moved over her ample bosom a lot more prominently than was needed, since he had learned she liked it if he touched those lumps of specific flesh in a particular way.

But more than just two lumps of flesh, he recognized her perked-up breasts for the delicious playthings they could be, now that his mind had gotten clouded thanks to his need to take her and have his way with her. So when he failed to decently unbutton her white shirt, he groaned and simply tore the piece of clothing apart. 

Charlie gasped when a few buttons were sent flying through the air – and she inhaled strongly when Alastor moved his hands underneath her lace bra and fondled her firmly. While she shook and trembled, her body readily responding to his actions out of its own as he harshly kneaded one of her breasts and rolled the nipple of the other one in-between his fingers, he never stopped showering her neck and her now naked shoulders with sharp bites, wet licks and kisses. He desperately _cherished_ Charlie and her body, as much as he was able to.

“O-oh my _god,_ Al,” Charlie croaked out, letting out a shrilly yelp as he ripped the remains of her shirt off of her and tossed it to the side, “how – how long have you been wanting to do this?”

Her question and his need to reply to her – _always_ reply to her – brought him back to his senses a bit and after leaving a final hickey on the back of her neck, he paused from splotching her skin.

“Just now.”

“…just _now?”_

“It – kind of took me by surprise, to be fair?”

She snorted, which sounded quite beautifully with that breathless voice she had now, and placed her hands on his. She grasped both his hands, that were still holding her bosom, _tightly_ – and started moving them around in a slow and teasing manner.

“I’ve been wanting to do this with you for a while now,” she confessed, her tone deep and filled with hot desire. “Having sex with you here – in the library, on this weird French couch. I’ve been fantasizing about it – about you, pushing me down and filling me up, about me, willingly letting you fuck me senseless as the sharp edges of the books we always read prick into my back, reminding me about what a _scandalous_ thing we’re doing in here…”

“You are very strange for wanting to have sex on pointy things,” Alastor pointed out.

Charlie was quiet for a second – and then a bubbly laugh filled the room. She moved a hand behind Alastor’s neck.

“Well Al, you _dork,_ I happen to _like_ certain… _pointy_ things… get it?”

“I… oh. That was absolutely _abysmal.”_

Alastor still grinned, though, and hugged her to his chest once more – in spite of their current position.

She giggled as well and pressed the side of his head against her lovely lips, placing sultry kisses on his face. Alastor let her for a while, sighing in bliss as her mouth left wonderfully tingly spots on his skin. Then a voice in the back of his head kindly reminded him about the fact he wanted and needed to have the leading role today, if he wanted to reach his goal – and he determinedly leaded one of his hands into Charlie’s pants.

Her skin was burning hot – and the further down his fingers went, underneath her underwear, the warmer she felt. And wet. _Dripping_ wet, Alastor noticed, as he slithered over her clitoris and let both his middle and index finger slowly sink into her moist slit.

Charlie sighed shakily at that and tried to spread her legs some more, her head rolling backwards, against his shoulder.

“G-god, Al… you… _ah…_ ”

She bit down hard on her lower lip as his hand _clenched_ itself together down there, his digits inside of her massaging her walls in a way that made her receptive body move to that exact same, lewd rhythm. The palm of his hand was kept on top of her most sensitive part – and Alastor made sure to rub her there, as well. Meanwhile, he didn’t stop groping her supple breast with his other hand – squeezing her flesh, pinching the dark nub on top of it, and simply listening to the _outrageous_ way she responded to that, moaning, mewling, panting...

“You sound amazing,” he murmured, pressing a kiss just below her ear, “you _are_ amazing, and you always feel so very _good,_ my love… so very _lovely…”_

Charlie let out a breathless and soundless laugh, before she leaned forwards, her quivering hands reaching down, fruitlessly trying to free herself out of her pants. Alastor was gallant enough to allow her _some_ movement, but refused to let go of her – and he ruthlessly plunged and twisted his fingers into her even _further_ when he felt she was getting frustrated with her clingy pants.

“ _Ah!_ Al, no, I – please just let me get – oh – let me get mmh – out of this, first… ah – _ah—_ ”

But he started raining teasing kisses down on her bare back now, just below her bruised neck, holding her in place as the movements of his fingers sped up. Charlie gasped and now _threw_ her head back, her moaning getting loud and raspy and her slippery entrance convulsing helplessly around Alastor’s steadfast fingers.

He hummed and gently nipped the shell of her ear, only satisfied when Charlie finally reached her mouthwatering, electrifying orgasm with a loud, sobbing cry.

As she did the best she could to catch her breath afterwards, her upper body rising and falling rapidly, Alastor retracted his hand from her pants – and started undoing them in the same calm, methodical manner. Charlie, still panting, watched his hands movements in silence and obediently lifted her butt when he kindly asked her to do so. Without much difficulties, he managed to get the Princess out of her black slacks. 

Then he paused, because he felt he should.

“This – is this alright?” Alastor asked her, since she was a bit too quiet to his liking, and he looked down at her head, resting flush against his chest. He caressed her damp hair, combing his fingers – the clean ones, mind you – through them. “I know you just climaxed, after all.”

Her glossy, _sparkly_ gaze even, met his eyes – and after giving him a surprised smile, an even more excitable grin curved around her lips. “Oh wow. You… you want to _continue?”_

“Well, yes.” He hesitated. “I’m still hard.”

Charlie hm-hm’ed to that and bluntly put a hand on his crotch.

“We’ll need to do something about that, yes…”

Alastor closed his eyes for a moment and shivered as he let her fondle and touch him like that – but then he pulled her hand away and hissed through clenched jaws he wasn’t going to last long if she was keeping that up.

“It cost me every bit of self-control to listen to your lustful whines _without_ accidentally coming to my very own release, and I _swear_ to _whatever_ religious being that might be there that I won’t allow myself to ejaculate – unless it is inside of you.”

Charlie blinked at that, and for a moment, Alastor feared he might have been too overtly serious about this statement.

But then Charlie granted him an appreciative, almost demure smile, as she clumsily moved around on his lap in order to decently face him. It still amazed Alastor how beautiful she always looked, even with tousled hair, kiss-and-bite-marks all over her neck and shoulders and a slightly bloody lower lip. He wanted to tell her – tell her how pretty she was, how wonderfully _sinful_ she had responded to him, how much he worshipped her and her luscious bodyparts – but Charlie shushed him and pressed her hand against his mouth. 

She slowly pushed herself off his lap and laid down on the chaise longue’s red, soft seating, never losing eye-contact with him. Alastor felt the strange sensation of his mouth watering while his lips were as dry as dry could be, especially when Charlie (completely naked, now that she had cast her bra aside as well) opened up her legs for him.  
  
“Then come inside of me, Al.”

Alastor couldn’t breathe for a moment, savoring this _gorgeous_ picture of perfection in front of him as much as he could – before finally snapping out of it. He began to hurriedly undress himself, while Charlie amusedly looked on, hooking one of her legs over the arm rest next to her body, while the other leg dangled down aside the couch. One of her hands fluttered downwards and she made a pleased noise, shamelessly stroking her still sensitive, slightly throbbing clit.

“You – don’t need to get fully naked, you know. You can just – take me as you see fit…” she softly told him.

But he just shook his head – and got rid of the last pieces of clothing that were still hindering him. Then he focused his attention on Charlie again, who was literally laying there, waiting for him, and crawled towards her.

“I want you like this.”

“O-okay,” Charlie mumbled, breathing out harshly as Alastor took her hips, forced her legs just a little bit further apart and then, almost _politely,_ shoved his dick inside of her, all of it at once. Finally, he was comfortably sheathed in her overwhelmingly heavenly, warm womanhood – and he uttered a blissful sigh. Charlie let out a delighted whine as well and winded her legs around his waist, greedily pressing her lower body up against his pelvis, allowing no space in-between them.

Alastor put his hands next to Charlie’s head and began to thrust into her in a nice and steady tempo, grunting and boring his fingers into the seating of the chaise longue as the sound of their wheezing breaths and sweaty, dirty lovemaking filled the library. Their bodies sloppily slapped together, their connected bodies writhing with pleasure each and every time they collided with one another.

Both books had fallen off the couch now and the couch itself made complaining, squeaky sounds as its wooden legs were repeatedly hammered into the ground. However, for such an antique thing, the piece of furniture still withhold the wild movements the two gasping lovers on top of it were forcing down on it and never broke down – thankfully enough. 

Charlie wanted to hold on to him and attempted reaching out her arms up to him – but she could only graze his shoulders. 

“Al,” she panted, “come here – please – please come here and kiss me, Al…”

That’s when Alastor suddenly realized with a startling shock that he _hadn’t even decently kissed Charlie’s mouth yet_ – and he instantly lowered himself of top of her. Well, lowered, lowered… he kind of _flopped_ on top of her, since his – now distracted – hands suddenly slipped on the strange, wooly material of the chaise longue. He smacked down on her with a _very_ unsexy thud – but Charlie chuckled, folding her legs around him even tighter as he panted an apology.

“You are such a _klutz,_ ” she muttered, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you so much. I—”

She was cut off when Alastor placed a hand to her face and guided it to his own. He kissed her longingly, lovingly, and Charlie’s eyes fluttered close, thrilled by the sensation of finally feeling his mouth moving against hers. She grabbed his face and separated their lips for a moment, puffs of air escaping from her before Alastor hastily screwed their lips together again and slowly deepened their kisses. His arms firmly wound themselves around Charlie’s slim torso, one of them moving lower, to make sure their lower bodies kept connecting, and to take hold of Charlie’s curvy butt.

He found himself thinking that, while he still didn’t really understand the joy most men probably found at touching their partner’s ass, he had to admit that Charlie’s was a real _fine_ one, nevertheless. Perhaps it was a lovers’ thing? Well – to him, it most definitely was a lover’ thing.

Now that they were as close as they could possibly be, with their arms thrown over one another in an awkward, yet passionate embrace, their kisses sweet and hard at the same time and their reproductive organs still enthusiastically pushing and pulling at both their bodies, it didn’t take too long before Charlie gasped against Alastor’s mouth, telling him he felt incredible and that she was going to come soon, very soon, oh god very _very_ soon. Alastor buried his face into her shoulder at that and momentarily started pounding into Charlie harder than he had done before, relishing in her elated screams and her fierce nails that scratched over his back, and pressed himself into her as deeply as he could, when he splurged his seed inside of her.

And then, as Alastor felt most of his strength more or less leave his body, it was over at last.  
  


  
*****  
  
**

There wasn’t much time for pillow talk: it had been a while since the clock had struck one already. This meant their break time was over – and the chance that another sinner would enter the library was getting bigger with every passing minute. 

Alastor didn’t believe he would respond too kindly to whatever sinner that would foolishly enter the library and see Charlie and him in such a compromising and spent state, so he had gotten up and put his clothes back on with unsteady hands, as soon as his heartrate had found its original rhythm and the sweat on his body had started to dry up a bit.

Charlie, who was in a state of absolute _bliss_ after the past activities, wasn’t in a hurry to get herself dressed at _all,_ and simply snuggled up against a pillow on the chaise longue, smiling affectionately at Alastor – who, at the moment, was anxiously scavenging the entire room to find back all of Charlie’s clothes… or at least what remained of them. He had put his vest over Charlie’s bare shoulders in the meantime and Charlie fondly nuzzled her (still pretty flushed) face against it.

“I don’t think I can wear anything anymore, Al,” she called after him.

“Nonsense!” Alastor paused his searching activities to sternly look at her over his shoulders. “I’m certain there must still be _something_ left that you can wear.”

Charlie smiled and leaned on her elbow. “There isn’t though. You ripped everything apart.”

Alastor stared at her, his eyes big and slightly stunned.

“I… didn’t rip _everything_ apart.”

“Yes you did.”

“Oh.”

“You _horndog.”_

He frowned at that, visibly _appalled_ at her remark – but when Charlie burst into a fit of laughter, he stopped scowling right away and returned to the couch. He wrinkled his nose when he saw Charlie all cuddled up against the dirtied chaise longue and clacked his tongue.

“My dear, I can’t believe you’re still willing to sit on that thing after everything we did on it.”

“I can’t believe you’re _not_ willing to sit on this thing after everything we did on it.” Charlie winked at him.

Alastor chuckled, endeared by her lousy attempt to flirt – but instead of sitting down next to her, he picked her off the gross, stained couch, bridal style, and carefully folded his vest around her naked figure a bit more.

Charlie let out a gasp and automatically gripped his dress shirt.

“Right,” Alastor said, as he turned away from the chaise longue and swiftly marched towards the door of the library, “I’ve gotten rid of everything that could directly or indirectly relate us to our… sexual escapades, and as soon as I have put us in the relative safeness of your bathtub and thoroughly washed the both of us, I’m planning to thoroughly clean up the chaise longue as well… by **_burning it_** on the spot.”

“N-no, don’t _burn_ it!” Charlie immediately stammered. “That couch is precious to me – and to you, too!” 

The expression Alastor’s face wore was a complicated one, as if he was being torn apart by many opposing emotions. 

“But we’ve – _ruined_ it. We’ve desecrated both the chaise longue _and_ the library.” 

_“Did_ we, though?” Charlie cupped his face in her hands and beamed a gleeful smile up at him. “I’d say we’ve made the library – and that couch – an even more special place-to-be. Maybe you could say we’ve made it even more _sacred…_ to _us,_ that is.”

Alastor looked at Charlie, who still held his face, her fingertips caressing his skin ever so tenderly.

Knowing he couldn’t say no to her anyway, he sighed in defeat, bringing a hand to her face to lightly pinch her cheek.

“Alright – I suppose I could call up some efficient cleaning company instead…”

“Thanks Al,” Charlie said.

He laughed a bit, leaving the library at last. “You’re welcome, my love. Tidying up your beloved chaise longue is the _least_ I can do, hmm?”

“No – not for that. Not _just_ that.” She straightened her back and placed a kiss against the side of his face. “Thanks for _today,_ Al. I – I had fun.”

Alastor found it hard to keep a straight face upon seeing Charlie’s pretty, doll-like eyes staring at him like that – and he quickly looked around, making sure they were still alone, making sure he still had time for this – before he moved a finger underneath the Princess’ chin, lifted it up a bit and kissed her soundly.  
  
“I love you, Charlie.”

She blushed and smiled widely. “I might love you more.”

Oh this darling _girl_!

Alastor had to hold himself back. There were more, _much_ more mushy things he wanted to tell her, now that she was in his arms and her sweet words had reminded him that everything he had thought and expected about her feelings for him turned out to be _right,_ in the most wonderful way…

…but when he heard the undeniable sounds of people approaching and talking, protecting both his and Charlie’s good reputation became his number one priority once again – and therefore, he decided he’d shower her with praise at a later stage in time. Preferably when they were alone again. 

For now, he simply had to get the both of them out of the hallway as soon as possible – and so he swiftly began walking again, while Charlie held on to him and made everything a little bit better, as she always did.  
  


*****  
  
**

  
A while later, Angel Dust was chilling at Husk’s bar.  
  
He was having a lively talk with the cat demon, but stopped conversing when the Radio Demon and the Princess walked into the room.

Angel Dust turned on his stool and looked on as Charlie and Alastor passed him and Husk by. In one of her hands, Charlie had a clipboard with a to-do-list attached to it. She happily chatted to Alastor about some flowers she wanted to order, while Alastor was more than happy to listen to her upbeat voice, one of his hands holding hers dearly. They paid _no_ mind to the two sinners at the bar _whatsoever,_ like the love-struck _assholes_ they were.

Angel couldn’t blame them, though.

“What the hell,” Husk mumbled, blinking his eyes (first the right one, then the left one), “it’s like three in the afternoon – how much have they fucked already?”

Angel grinned. Yeah, it was _hilarious_ just how _openly_ the couple of dweebs practically _broadcast_ the fact they had been _banging_ – and no, it didn’t matter they were both dressed appropriately and were talking about normal things: just seeing that they seemed even more smitten with one another than usual and were stuck in their own little world was enough to let Angel Dust know that they had totally done it in the library.

Also – those deep-red hickeys and bandaids in Charlie’s neck. Whoa _Nelly._ Alastor had went to _town_ on her!  
  
He smirked as he thought back to the conversation he had with Charlie, a few nights ago. The Princess had been loitering around in the kitchen with him after a party – and the demoness had had a drink too many. While cleaning up the leftover mess the hotel’s sinners had kindly left behind for her, Charlie had suddenly told Angel about how much she’d like it if Alastor would just “smash her” on the couch in the library one day, even though she knew that it would never happen, because “Al is Al and that’s okay ‘cause I luvv him and his flat butt, ha- _hic_ -ha”.

Freaking _cute,_ dammit. 

Without telling her, Angel Dust had then decided he would let it happen – just because he was such a _nice_ fella and because Charlie was such a _nice_ girlie – and lo and behold: poking the unusually predictable Radio Demon the wrong way (which was mean, yes, he admitted that much) and making sure a blissfully oblivious yet enthusiastic Niffty would meet up with him (and talk some courage into said Radio Demon) had certainly paid off.

To reward himself for all of his good work, he now ordered a tasty cocktail from Husk and seductively added that the grouchy cat man could have one on him as well. 

“Maybe that’d make ya a bit less scary and more… _approachable,”_ he let him know. 

“Wow, hold your horses, everyone. The spider fuck is handing out _love advice_.” Husk gave Angel Dust and his wiggling eyebrows a blank stare. “Do all of us a favor and _don’t_ do that. You and your sad single ass _suck_ at it. _Hard.”_

The spider demon moaned – loudly and suggestively. “Aw come _on,_ Husky baby, don’t be like that! For all you know, I could be like a really helpful love guru from the shadows! Helping all them lost, wandering and horny souls out and shit!”

Husk, polishing a glass, briefly stopped doing that to glance at Charlie and Alastor, stupidly smiling at one another in the middle of the room. They appeared so immodestly _happy_ together, _especially_ in that weird-ass _angelic_ light that shone down on them from the windows (yet another clear sign Husk _really_ should cut down on the whiskey) – he had to fight the urge to throw up a hairball he had been holding in all day, dammit. Husk then looked back at Angel Dust and curled his furry lips up, in a condescending smile. 

“Tell you what, Angel: I’ll ask you for some love counselling the day _those_ two annoying fuckers do. How about them apples!” 

While the cat demon _roared_ with slightly-drunken laughter, Angel Dust simply shrugged, sipping a bit from his drink as he watched the same sappy scene his catlike drink buddy did. It was absolutely _revolting,_ damn it, and it made him realize he actually didn’t feel like snapping a witty reply back at Husk, even though he could – he _knew_ he could. 

However, instead of doing _that,_ a genuinely touched smile broke through on his face out of nowhere – and the spider demon let out a resigned sigh.

“They won’t need any.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your time and attention!^^ I hope you liked it.


End file.
